


Ghosts and Stuff

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Free!
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Yaoi, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke tells a scary story, and Makoto goes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 One evening, Haru, Rin, Makoto and Sousuke all got together at Haru's place for some bonding time. They had also invited Rei and Nagisa along to, but they had declined saying "they were rather busy." No one decided to question what exactly they were busy with. Rather, they didn't want to know.

So that night, they decided to watch a movie. It was a comedy-lightweight. Sousuke would have preferred a horror movie, but everyone else seemed very adamant on it being not scary at all. He was bored throughout the whole duration of the movie, but he did laugh when necessary. When the movie finally ended, Sousuke said, "Okay, time for scary stories."

"What...?" Makoto asked in a small voice. Sousuke didn't notice how white Makoto had gotten.

Haru and Rin looked at each other, then Rin looked at Sousuke. "Why scary stories?"

"Because I'm bored. It's time to get the heart pumping with fear."

"Why?!" Makoto looked as if the story was already told.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Makoto, then gave him a grin. "Because it'll be fun."

Makoto looked very doubtful, but it looked like there was no stopping him.

"Okay," Sousuke said as he got out a flashlight from his bag. "Let's begin."

"Did you seriously bring a flashlight just for this?" Rin asked, glancing at Makoto who looked like he was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Of course. You can't tell a ghost story without a flashlight." Makoto whimpered at this, but Sousuke did not hear it.

Sousuke started to tell the story. "So, there was a man who inherited a cabin after his uncle had died. He went to this cabin on the first day of summer. It was cloudy that day, so there was little light, and the cabin did not have electricity. The man decided to light some candles he had found so he could walk without bumping into anything. He checked out all the rooms, bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living area. There was a door though that was locked. The man did not have a key for this door, so he left it be. 

"When night came, the man went to the master bedroom to go to sleep. It was only a hour after he fell asleep that the man was woken by a noise. He went into the hallway to investigate, and he heard the noise again. It was a thump, and it sounded like someone was moving furniture. Alarmed, the man picked up the closest thing to a weapon that he could find- a candle stick holder. 

"The man made his way down the hallway to find the source of the noise. It turned out to be coming from the other side of the door which he could not open earlier that day. He tried to open the door then, and to his surprise, it opened with ease. He peeked inside and was surprised and terrified to see the furniture moving by themselves. He opened the door wide to get a full view of the room. His eyes widened when he saw something that looked like a human figure huddled in the corner of the room. Without knowing it, the man took a few steps towards the figure. He was then close enough to see it was a woman. The woman looked up at him and said in a ghostly, soft voice, 'It is time.'

"'Time for what?' he asked. Just then he heard a noise behind, and he turned around. His scream was very loud, though it still went unheard." Sousuke mocked an evil laugh while he held up the flashlight to his face.

"No more..." Makoto spoke weakly from behind a pillow. "No more!" He then ran out of the room. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sousuke asked with a confused look on his face.

Haru sighed, "Makoto is terrified of anything that has to do with ghosts." He then gave Sousuke a pointed look.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that? No one bothered to tell me."

"Why do you think we refused a horror movie earlier?" Rin asked incredulously. "Really Sousuke, you need to learn to look at your surroundings." He let out a dry laugh.

Sousuke was taken aback. Rin was right, he should have seen it earlier. Makoto was the first to say no to the horror movie and he even backed away from it as if the contents of the movie would leak out and jump at him. Sousuke suddenly got up off the floor, onto his feet.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Uh..to apologize to Makoto," he answered. He then walked out of the room to look for him.

"Well," Rin started,"Now that we are alone, what should we do?" He put his arm around Haru's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Rin, I am surprised you can think of such things at a time like this," Haru scooted a little away from Rin's hold.

"What? Are you worried about Makoto? He'll be fine. Sousuke's with him." Rin moved closer to Haru, tightening his grip.

Haru sighed and leaned into Rin, "That's why I'm worried."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finds Makoto in a bed.

Sousuke found Makoto not too long after that, in the spare bedroom. He was huddled up on the bed, completely covered under a blanket. Sousuke could see that Makoto was shaking. He felt really guilty now. He had caused this after all. Stepping into the room, Sousuke said, "Makoto? Are you alright?" All he got as an answer was a whimper.

Sousuke sighed walking to the bedside. "Makoto, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that--" He was cut off as Makoto unexpectedly jumped at him, clinging to him koala like. 

"Sousuke! Please don't let them get me! Help me..." Makoto sounded like a child.

Sousuke couldn't hold up both of their weight so they ended up collapsing on the bed. Sousuke ended up on top of Makoto, looking down at him, cheeks flaring up bright red. "Um...What are you talking about?" he asked Makoto.

"The ghosts! They're going to get me!" Makoto continued to grab onto Sousuke, not acknowledging the awkward position they were in. 

Sousuke sighed, "There are no ghosts, Makoto. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have told that story." He ran his hand through Makoto's hair, flattening what had become disheveled after their fall.  

Makoto was silent as he looked in Sousuke's eyes. Then his face went bright red, finally realizing what position they were in. "Um..." he said.

Sousuke's eyes widened. He had been busy looking at Makoto's shining emerald eyes. "Oh, sorry!" He quickly got up off Makoto and sat at the end of the bed. Makoto sat up too.

Sousuke cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry," he repeated.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." It was evident that Makoto was only saying that so Sousuke wouldn't feel so bad; he was still shaking.

Sousuke could see that he was lying, and he scooted over closer to Makoto and put an arm around him. Makoto shuddered at the sudden caring touch, but then he relaxed and leaned into Sousuke. Sousuke only felt slightly awkward, but mostly felt comfort. This felt natural for some reason.

"It's really fine," Makoto spoke, "I'm just a coward."

"It's okay to be scared of those things," Sousuke said, trying to console Makoto. "It's okay to be afraid."

Makoto sniffed and put hs face in Sousuke's chest. He shuddered as he began to cry. Sousuke patted his back. "I'm so sorry." Then he kissed the top of Makoto's head. Makoto looked up surprised. A tear escaped his eye, and Sousuke brushed it away with his thumb. Makoto looked in his eyes, searching for something. Sousuke guessed what he was searching for, and answered him by placing a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. Sousuke parted from his lips, but Makoto felt like it was not enough. "You can't stop there." He then kissed Sousuke this time, with a little more force than Sousuke had put into the other kiss. 

Sousuke's eyes widened, but he returned the kiss gladly, hungry for more of Makoto's soft lips. He wrapped both arms around Makoto's midsection, and Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. They deepened the kiss, holding each other tight. Sousuke dared to bring his tongue into the mix, and was slightly surprised when Makoto did the same. Sousuke parted from Makoto's lips, wanting to look into his eyes. His own eyes were glazed over with lust. Makoto saw this and pulled Sousuke down so that he was on top of him again.Sousuke's eyes widened, but Makoto kissed him again before he could question anything. Sousuke took the bait and continued the kiss, deepening it even more and becoming more rough. He then realized something was rubbing against his pants, and looked down. Surprised, he realized Makoto was pitching a tent. A moan came from Makoto's lips. That was enough to make Sousuke's pants feel too tight. He looked back at Makoto's face and saw that he was staring at him. 

"Please..." That one word was full of pleading and lust and passion. And that one word was enough for Sousuke to fumble with Makoto's shirt. Makoto lifted his body so it would come off faster. Makoto then went for Sousuke's shirt, and Sousuke quickly took it off. Makoto then shifted in the bed, and that resulted in both of them moaning as their crotches rubbed against each other. "Hurry," Makoto said, grabbing at Sousuke.

Sousuke growled as he kissed Makoto again while undoing his pants. Makoto lifted his hips so they could slide down easily. Sousuke stared at Makoto's whole body once he was completely naked. Makoto's face reddened and asked, "What?"

"You--" Sousuke had to clear his throat, "You're beautiful."

Makoto blushed even more, "Don't say things like that."

"But it's true. You're beautiful," he said again. Then he kissed Makoto again. Makoto started to fumble with Sousuke's pants, and Sousuke helped. He then too was fully exposed.

Makoto stared and said, " _You're_  the one who is beautiful."

Sousuke chuckled and said, "If you say so." They then continued to kiss. But then their exited parts couldn't be ignored anymore. 

The night was full of passion and lust.

 

_Meanwhile_

"I wonder what Sousuke and Makoto are up to," Rin said as he smoothed out Haru's hair as Haru laid on top of him, snuggling close to his lover.

"I would prefer if you did not bring them up now."

Rin laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm just curious."

"So am I, but I don't want to think about it right now."

"As you wish." Rin then kissed the top of Haru's head, and then Haru lifted his head so Rin could reach his lips.

Their kiss was full of love and passion.

"I love you," Rin said as their lips parted.

"I love you too," Haru replied.

"Wanna go for round two?" Rin smirked.

"You're ridiculous," was what Haru said, but he made no protest.

It really was a passion filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my head literally right after I woke up. Makes me wonder what I was dreaming of last night.


End file.
